


Blake Belladonna - Arrested Roleplay!

by Person_Who_Exists



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Catsuit, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, Kissing, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: They'd been lovers since the docks. He'd followed her when she'd ran away after The Fall. Now, Blake and Jaune find themselves owed a favor by the captain of their ship. And Blake knows exactly what she wants, including use of the brig for the night.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 55
Kudos: 31





	Blake Belladonna - Arrested Roleplay!

“You two sure showed that Sea Feilong what’s what. We owe you quite a bit of gratitude.”

“Really, it’s nothing,” Blake replied, trying to brush things off as casually as possible.

After the White Fang had attacked Beacon, after Adam had made his declaration of vengeance against her and started by maiming Yang, Blake had known she couldn’t stay with her friends anymore. She was painting a target on their back and she couldn’t allow that. She needed to regroup, to make amends with her past, and figure out her future, and to do that, she’d thought she needed to be alone.

However, her friend Sun Wukong had seen her leaving town the night of The Fall and made sure that she’d had some very specific blond company for the trip.

“Yeah, captain,” Jaune Arc assured the captain and first mate of the ship they were on. “We’re huntsmen after all. Fighting Grimm is the job.”

Blake sighed. If it were anyone else, she probably would have slapped them. But Jaune had not only been traumatized by The Fall just as much as her with the death of Pyrrha, but they had had a… unique relationship since the incident at the docks. Specifically since Blake had come back needing to have relief sex after coming off the high of Weiss not hating her, and the leader of Team JNPR had been banging his head against the wall trying to study when she’d gotten to the library.

It was supposed to have been a one-time deal… but then Jaune turned out to be _really_ good at it. So, they’d kept meeting up in the library, keeping it secret from all their friends, save Sun, who had dutifully kept quiet when Blake had told him to explain why she’d declined his invitation to the dance.

She wasn’t sure at which point they’d transitioned from fuck buddies to actual lovers, but at some point, they’d stopped going back to their rooms after sex and instead talked about their favorite literature, _X-Ray and Vav_ comics for him and _The Man With Two Souls_ and _Ninjas of Love_ for her. She knew he’d faked his way into Beacon just as he knew she’d lied about her race on her application (though how Ozpin had seen through her deceit but not his was still a mystery to Blake). And because of that growing care, she’d tried to leave him behind along with everyone else she cared about, for his own protection.

But he’d taken Sun’s advice and come with her on her trip. And she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy to have him. Emotional support notwithstanding, she’d gotten a particular itch down below that she _needed_ to have scratched.

The captain and first mate nodded to them.

“Well, if you can think of anything you need, or even anything to make your trip more enjoyable, just let us know,” the old man proclaimed. “Your wish is our command.”

Jaune waved him off. “That’s very kind of you, sir, but we’re all good—”

“Can we have the brig to ourselves for the night?” Blake asked.

“Huh? Blake, why would we need—”

“Also, do you have a catsuit, a policeman’s uniform, a ballgag, and handcuffs we could borrow?”

“What?! Blake, there’s no way they—”

“Done,” the captain replied.

Jaune’s eyes widened. “Wait, seriously? Why do you have those things?”

“Why are you asking for them?”

“… Touché.”

The first mate grinned and shuffled up to Blake’s side. “We also have quite a bit of rope down there, if you kids are up for something that fun.”

Blake drooled as if they’d just told her the brig had a king’s ransom of tuna inside. This… this was going to be _so_ good.

* * *

“Freeze! Hands in the air, Ebony Cat! You can’t escape the long arm of the law anymore!”

Blake, her muscular, curvaceous body now clothed in a skintight black catsuit, froze. She tried to hide her out of character smile as she raised her sexy, leather-gloved hands into the air, stowing it away in a villainous scowl as she turned to face the man who’d spoken.

Jaune stood at the entrance of the brig, clothed in the navy-blue police officer’s uniform they’d borrowed from the captain, the rugged cloth hugging his significant muscles. The blond man pointed an unloaded pistol at her center mass, his noble law enforcement officer character finally getting the victorious drop on her seductive femme fatale.

“Well, well, well, Officer Arc,” Blake mused. “I’m impressed. How did you know I’d try to steal the Mistral Pearl off this ship?”

“A high-class cat burglar like you?” Jaune scoffed. “You’d never miss a golden opportunity like this. Now get against the wall! You’re under arrest!”

Blake’s amber eyes twinkled with mischief behind the shiny black latex of her suit’s hood. She sashayed towards him, her wide, bountiful hips swaying with each step. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, officer.”

She broke into a run, her ebony high heels clacking across the floor as she dashed for Jaune, zigzagging to ‘throw off his aim’ and get close enough to fight him off. When she did, she swatted his gun out of his hands, sending the weapon skidding away.

But in doing so, she left herself vulnerable and Officer Arc capitalized on that.

With lightning-fast reflexes, the policeman snatched a pair of handcuffs off his waist and latched one of the shackles around Blake’s wrist. The cat burglar gasped, only for the uniformed officer to whip her around and take hold of her other arm as well, wrestling her limbs behind her back before _slamming_ her into the wall. Jaune paused a moment, likely giving her the chance to speak the safe word just in case he’d hit her too hard, but when nothing came after several seconds, he wrenched her hands behind her back and secured them in tight handcuffs with a distinctive _click_.

“No!” Blake squealed, thrashing against her captor. “Let me go! Let me go!”

“No dice, dame,” Jaune heroically pronounced. One of his hands rose and his fingers hooked themselves into the rim of her catsuit’s hood and mask. “Time to see who the naughty little minx really is!”

“No! Please!” Blake begged, needing all her willpower to keep her thighs from rubbing together and giving away how much she was getting off on this roleplay.

Thankfully, Jaune ignored her character’s pleas and tugged the leathery hood off. Blake’s silky raven locks tumbled from her head, her black tabby ears revealed to the world.

“A cat faunus?” the policeman murmured, his eyes comically widening a second later. “Blake Belladonna?! Heiress of the Belladonna Foundation?! You’re the Ebony Cat?”

Blake dramatically shut her eyes and looked away in ‘shame’. “Yes, it’s me, Jaune! My parents were always focused on doing their incredible charity work for faunuskind and left me so alone! I needed a thrill, an escape from being the most beautiful, sought after socialite in Vale! So, I turned to crime! And the only thing I regret, my dear Officer Arc, is that I toyed with your noble heart!”

“Huh? They know each other?”

Blake whipped her head around and glared at her lover. Did he not read the backstory page she gave him?! She was the aloof heiress who no one could approach, while he was the good-natured, incorruptible policeman whose family connections led to them meeting at a party. He was instantly attracted to her exotic beauty and longed to set free the fire she repressed, while her stoic shell slowly began to crack around his earnest, goofy kindness. Their relationship was ever more complicated by the fact that he was the policeman who most often encountered the flirtatious femme fatale, the Ebony Cat, who really only had eyes for him.

Really, it wasn’t that complicated! Did he not realized the page had been double-sided? Who didn’t check if a single sheet of paper was double-sided?!

Fortunately, if there was anything Jaune was good at, it was improvising. In an instant, he’d wiped away his confound look for a domineering scowl. He tightened his upper hand threaded its fingers through her hair and forced her to face forward, while his lower hand tightened its grip on her handcuffed wrists and pressed her harder into the wall, her catsuit clad breasts squished against the steel.

“Don’t think you can seduce your way out of this one, Ms. Belladonna! You shouldn’t have told me about the time you spent at Beacon if you didn’t want to go down for everything,” he shouted. “Blake Belladonna, you are under arrest for grand theft, breaking and entering, destruction of property, assaulting an officer, and resisting arrest! In accordance with the international Rogue Huntress Laws, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman and shall henceforth be property of your arresting officer until a court of law can render your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

Blake shuddered as he read off her scripted dialogue, her privates growing warmer with every word. The Rogue Huntress Laws were her own invention, based of the Law of the Kunoichi from _Ninjas of Love_ , wherein any arrested person who’d spent any amount of time at a huntsman academy would be subject to slavery where their aura would be sealed forever, as a deterrent to keep any huntsmen or huntresses from straying from their noble path and attacking unpowered, normal people. It also allowed the officers who arrested them to do anything they wanted with their arrested suspects.

The one time Yang had found her roleplay notes, she’d called it something out of a bad porno. Which… admittedly wasn’t too far off. But that didn’t matter! She loved it!

“Oh yes, officer,” Blake sexily purred, her nimble fingers wiggling in her restraints as she rubbed her bubbly ass against her arresting officer’s pelvis. “I’m a bad, _bad_ girl who needs to be punished for her crimes. If you think you’re man enough to do it— _ah_!”

Jaune interrupted her taunting by reeling back his hand and smacking her leather-clad rump, a sharp _crack_ echoing out as his palm struck her jiggling butt cheeks.

“Your delectable derriere won’t save you, Blake,” he growled. “I’m not going to slip up and give you an opening. You’re going to prison for the rest of your life. But we have a _long_ trip until we reach the mainland for me to extract my pound of flesh.”

He spanked her again, a bombardment of brutal smacks raining down on her ass like she was a naughty schoolgirl. Blake yelped with each blow, her lips opening wider and wider as the pain conjured riveting pleasure within her. Jaune noticed her slipping into her ecstasy and took the opportunity to grab a special restraint from his belt.

Blake’s eyes widened as her captor rammed a bright red ballgag into her mouth, her squeals turning panicked as Jaune brushed her raven hair aside to tighten the black leather straps around her skull. The police officer proceeded to reach around and pinch the zipper at her chest.

Slowly, sensually, he pulled the zipper down, opening up the catsuit and exposing Blake’s pale, bare flesh to the brisk air of the brig. The bound burglar shivered as her arresting officer raised a hand to her chest and unclasped her black lace bra. His fingers kneaded her soft, supple breasts, squeezing her pert, pink nipples even further into the wall.

Suddenly, Jaune yanked Blake away from the wall, whirled her around, and smashed her around the brig’s prison cell, the busty bombshell pressed tight against the steel bars. The cat faunus squealed in glorious pain, only to freeze when she felt her captor’s bulbous tip tease the rim of her glistening wet quim.

“Here’s where you’re gonna be spending the rest of your life, Ms. Belladonna,” Jaune taunted her, his hot breath dancing across her earlobe and down her pale neck. “And this is how you’re going to spend it, you criminal slut.”

He gripped her handcuffed arms like the reins of an unruly mare and _plunged_ his cock into the depths of her pussy.

Blake shrieked with utter ecstasy, the scenario’s circumstances combining with the always skillful pillaging of Jaune’s rigid rod to form a crescendo of pure euphoria. Her buoyant breasts bounced against the cell bars, her massive Bellabooty clapping against her lover’s pelvis as he railed her catsuit covered behind. The devious femme fatale had finally been arrested and was being punished for her crimes.

She deserved this. Not Blake the cat burglar, but Blake the former terrorist. A day didn’t go by without her wondering why she’d gone to Beacon instead of turning herself and everything she knew about the White Fang over to the police. She often told herself that she needed to make sure that justice was served, but a tiny voice in her head kept whispering that she was just running away like always, trying to escape punishment for her crimes. Maybe that was why this scenario she constructed appealed to her so much, why it felt so incredible to be handcuffed and fucked against the bars of a prison cell. Maybe this was her way of wishing she’d taken the other path.

Maybe Yang would have still had two arms if she had.

“Come on, you dirty criminal whore!” Jaune shouted. “All that teasing and this is all you can take? Come on, Ebony Cat! A sultry minx like you has got to have a bit more gas in the tank!”

He pulled her away from the bars and hilted himself inside her. Blake’s eyes rolled back in her head, her guilt, the roleplay, and the fucking all coalescing into one beautiful plateau of pleasure that crashed through her nervous system. The cat faunus moaned against the glimmering rubber of her ballgag as her orgasm rocked through her and her gushing pussy walls clenched tight around Jaune’s cock.

Her lover’s rod responded to her climax with his own. Jaune planted her hard against the prison bars, his shaft spouting a deluge of molten semen into her cunt, the pale seed painting her womb pure white. Blake gasped, her handcuffs jingling behind her back as the warm creampie filled her to the brim.

“That’s a good start,” Jaune grinned, his shaft still full within her quim. “Now, let’s get you to prison where you belong.”

The blond huntsman pulled the brig’s door open and hauled Blake inside, his dick shifting inside her pussy as he walked. The chained-up cat faunus moaned as the cock tantalized her silky folds, conjuring up even more of her juices from her depths.

Jaune slammed the barred door shut behind them and escorted Blake over to the cell’s only cot, bending her over the mattress. He then gathered up the ropes the captain and first mate had so generously left for their use and set to work further binding the woman he’d arrested.

He wrapped two lengths around Blake’s chest, one above and one below her breasts. When he tied them into a knot and tightened them with a yank, the cat faunus gasped, the ropes squeezing her bountiful bust like a noose, the firm pleasurable pressure making them appear even bigger than usual.

Next, he folded her elbows up, her handcuffed hands forced to press their palms together at the peak of her back, just below her neck. Jaune proceeded to wrap a coil of rope around her forearms and tied it into the length restraining her breasts, trapping her arms against her back in a reverse prayer tie.

“There!” Jaune proudly proclaimed, smacking Blake’s catsuit clad rear end. “That should keep you until your trial, Ms. Belladonna. And when you’re found guilty, and I get the right of first claim, I am going to enjoy making you pay for your crimes.”

The blond policeman _rammed_ himself into her quim, her tip poking all the way to her womb. His hands crawled around her chest and groped her bulging breasts in his meaty palms, his fingers pinching down on her pert nipples and twisting them side to side.

Blake wailed into the air, her tongue lapping the inside the scarlet rubber sphere that gagged her as she was fucked doggystyle. The man who’d arrested her pounded into her black leather coated bum at triple his previous rate, bombarding her senses with an unrelenting flood of ecstasy.

“ _Yehs! Yeeeeesss!_ ” she yelled. “ _Fuhck meh! Fuhch meeeehhh!!!_ ”

“I can’t hear you, slut,” Jaune proclaimed, though it was clear he was genuinely concerned that she might be saying the safe word but wanted to keep in character in case he was wrong. One of his hands peeled off from her rack and undid the straps of her ballgag, tossing the shiny red orb onto the bed. “What do you want, Ms. Belladonna?”

“Fuck me, officer! Please, _fuck_ me!” Blake screamed to the heavens. “Punish me for my crimes! Impregnate me! Knock this guilty criminal whore up!”

Jaune smirked. “I always knew that behind that sexy femme fatale, you were just a dirty little slut!”

He threaded his fingers through her long raven locks and gripped her mane tight. Blake gasped as her lover yanked her head back, her hair pulling against her scalp as her face was turned upwards. From there, Jaune’s lips crashed down to claim her own in a conquering, _dominating_ kiss. The captured cat faunus mewled into his hold as his tongue burst through her mouth and wrestled her own pink muscle into submission.

His hips crashed into her over and over again, like a piledriver, battering away at her pussy’s convulsing snatch as a cacophony of orgasms tore through her one after another. A mix of her juices and his cream gushed out of the slim area between his cock and her cunt lips, the pale, sticky liquid dribbling down her thighs, the glistening black leather of her catsuit twinkling even brighter down her long, lascivious legs.

At last, Jaune’s pleasure reached its peak once more. The heroic police officer pinned the busty bombshell of a cat burglar down doggystyle against the bed, his cock submerging its fleshy girth in her quim, flooding her insides with an endless stream of warm jizz. Blake purred into her captor’s lips as her muscles collapsed beneath her, unable to offer any resistance even if she wanted to.

At last, the flood of semen ceased and Jaune pulled out of her drenched pussy, similarly extracting himself from her worshipping lips.

“ _Fang_ ,” he said.

“Huh?” Blake cocked an eyebrow, confounded why he had used the safe word. She reoriented herself so that she was sitting upright on the bed, still bound in her open catsuit by rope and handcuffs, but quite obviously not a true captive. “What’s wrong? It felt like we were firing on all cylinders?”

Jaune grimaced, coming to sit beside her on the cot. “We were. It was even more incredible than usual. We’re really going to have to thank the captain for letting us use this place and loaning us the props… but…”

“But _what_ Jaune?”

The blond boy sighed. “Just… the way you were going on about being punished for your crimes. Were you talking about Blake Belladonna the cat burglar… or the other Blake Belladonna? The real one?”

Blake glanced away and frowned. “Does it really matter? Both of them deserve to pay for what they’ve done.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Why?” Blake snapped. “They’ve both hurt people they claimed to care about! They’ve both done _stupid_ things that got innocent people killed—”

“And only one of them is working to make things right,” Jaune cut in. He sighed. “Just because you’ve made mistakes doesn’t mean everything you’ve done to try to make up for them is meaningless. At least, I hope not, cause otherwise I’m screwed.”

His hand glided up and under Blake’s chin, gently turning the cat faunus’s face back to him. The blond leaned forward and clasped her lips in a gentle, loving kiss. The black-haired girl honestly preferred his dominating style, but she had to admit that this method caused a whole different kind of warmth to blossom in her chest as she melted into his mouth.

Jaune pulled away and smiled at her. “You’re not irredeemable, Blake. If you want me to punish you for pleasure, I’m all for it. But I’m not punishing you to… you know, punish you.”

Blake chuckled; an honest smile restored to her face. “Alright. You win.”

Her lips shifted into a seductive smirk. “And for winning, you deserve a reward, my dear Officer Arc.”

The bound cat faunus slid off the bed and knelt on the floor, flipping her ebony mane as she leaned toward her lover’s crotch. She opened up her lips and engulfed Jaune’s cum-coated cock in her mouth like a meaty lollipop.

Jaune let out a long keel of pleasure. His hands came down and planted themselves on Blake’s head, sliding her back and forth against his balls.

Suffice to say, Officer Arc spent the night starting the Ebony Cat’s sentence off _strong_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from StreetDevilRider. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have nineteen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee


End file.
